In the printing industry, a number of manufacturers, such as United Container Machinery of Glen Arm, Md. and Hycorr Machinery Corp. of Kalamazoo, Mich. manufacture large printing presses of the type suitable for printing material on corrugated sheets of the type used to make boxes and displays. These presses can have a width of 110 inches or more to accommodate the size of corrugated box materials printed.
In the printing process, which may involve a number of printing stations to print different color inks, or apply different coatings, a problem exists in drying the just applied ink or coating sufficiently so that it is not marred or otherwise disturbed as the corrugated sheet moves from one printing station to the next and particularly before entering an in-line die cutter where the box is cut. Devices have been developed for drying the freshly printed substrates. However, drying has continued to be a problem, particularly as faster press speeds are desired.